


Just A Few Scrapes

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Under normal circumstances, she would be quite enticed by the idea of Phillip spending an entire weekend in a pair of linen shorts. But under these circumstances, her mind was clouded with nothing but worry.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	Just A Few Scrapes

Their Sunday morning started out normally. Aurora woke up before her husband, then she spent a few moments doing nothing. She looked up at the ceiling, then over to the window, where the curtains obscured the view.

Eventually, Aurora glanced over to the left side of the bed, where Phillip was still asleep.

Seconds passed, then Aurora sat herself up and got off the mattress. She walked to the curtains and pulled them back, letting the sunlight into the room. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice tired and groggy. “Phillip, wake up.”

Phillip let out a mumble, turned to rest on his stomach, then mumbled some more. 

“Come on,” Aurora insisted. “The doctor said every morning.” She went to the desk in their bedchambers and picked up a small box. She brought it to the bed and opened the lid — inside was a roll of cloth bandages.

Phillip let out another mumble, then used all of his might to sit up. Thankfully, his current wound dressings had not come undone during his sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed, hoping it would make Aurora’s task more manageable. 

With the gentlest touch, Aurora removed the bandages on Phillip’s shoulder and upper arm. After disposing of them, she took a length of fresh dressing from the roll and secured it snugly around his healing injuries.

The reason for his injuries involved an afternoon horse ride, an overzealous Samson, and Phillip getting thrown off his steed. In terms of horse-related injuries, Phillip was actually getting off quite easy — his bones were unbroken and his joints remained undamaged. However, when inspecting the damage from the fall, when he and Aurora thought to be  _ “just a few scrapes” _ turned out to be a lot more messy. 

In a panic, Aurora had rushed her husband back to the castle on the back of her own steed and had him examined by a doctor, who removed the prince’s bloodied shirt and cleaned his wounds. Phillip was okay and would live to ride Samson again, but the skin on his upper arm and shoulder was damaged. Although the bleeding had stopped, the doctor had instructed Phillip to be consistent about changing any soiled bandages. 

Once Phillip’s wounds were redressed, Aurora checked her handiwork, making sure everything was snug. 

“I think we’re done here,” she said. She put the roll of fresh bandages back into the box.

Phillip nodded his head and smiled slightly. He looked utterly relieved that the painful part was over. 

“Thank you.” 

With a softer grin, Aurora moved towards him and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re welcome.”

Once the box was put away entirely, she looked back to Phillip — he was resting on his back again, his bare chest rising and falling with his gentle breaths. He had spent the last few days in this state, sleeping more often than going out and interacting with the world. In fact, he spent most of the weekend in bed, not even bothering to change out of his sleepwear. 

Under normal circumstances, she would be quite enticed by the idea of Phillip spending an entire weekend in a pair of linen shorts. But under these circumstances, her mind was clouded with nothing but worry. 

“I’m thinking of grabbing breakfast in a bit,” Aurora brought up. “And maybe taking a walk later.” 

Phillip nodded his head. In his eyes, he seemed interested in the idea — hell, he’d probably be interested in the idea of watching paint dry if it meant getting out of the bedroom. 

“Do you think you can tag along?” Aurora asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had an expectant look on her face. 

Phillip thought things through. He moved his arm and his shoulder, testing to see if the pain was starting to fade away. To his disappointment, the aching was still there, a sharp stinging running across his skin. He tried not to wince too hard. To his slight relief though, it did feel a little duller than the day before.

“I’m not sure yet,” Phillip decided to say. “Maybe in an hour.” 

Aurora nodded her head. “Okay.”

Without hesitation, she climbed back onto the mattress. She snuggled into Phillip’s shoulder, taking extra care to ensure that she was cuddling on his “good side.” 

Phillip witnessed all of this with an air of surprise, although he wasn’t exactly displeased either. 

“I thought you were going to get breakfast.” 

“I said I’d get it in a bit,” Aurora reminded. She spoke playfully, even giving her husband a slight smirk as she cuddled up against him. 

Phillip was confused for just a few more moments, but soon enough, he began to smile. He relaxed in bed again, soon letting his eyes shut and allowing slumber to embrace him like a comforting blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> If your asking me if I just wrote this as an excuse to have Phillip not wearing a shirt, I'd reply: 
> 
> "Yeah, and your point is?"


End file.
